Twitter
by Paigeolivar4
Summary: Misha/Jensen fanfic about Jensen getting a divorce and Misha being there for him and I suck at summaries but its a cockles


**A/N: Just a fair warning Danneel kind of seems like a bitch in this fic. I know she really isn't in real life but since this is fictional and I kinda needed her to be for plot purposes, she is. But this is really, honestly, just for plot purposes. Please don't believe she is anything like this in real life. Also, Misha isn't married in this because that also would kind of kill the whole Misha/Jensen thing…Nonetheless~ here's another fanfic~ :D **

The fighting started off the same as usual. A small lie turned into a bigger lie until there was barely any truth being thrown as ammo. Only this time, Danneel decided to blurt out the truth to her husband.

"Alright! Fine, YES I slept with him! Are you HAPPY now!?" Jensen stopped dead in his tracks as he replayed her words in his head like a broken record.

"I only did it because THIS" She gestured between to two of them, signaling their marriage. "Just isn't working Jensen. I'm getting a divorce." With that his soon to be ex-spouse walked out the door, her purse swinging over her shoulder as she stopped down the porch and out of sight.

Jensen was still standing where he had been during their heated argument a few minutes ago, not being able to comprehend what had just happened.

Divorce?

The actor slowly lowered himself so that he was sitting on the bottom of his stairs before rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

This can't be happening.

Jensen's phone began to vibrate in his back pocket. He immediately picked it up, hoping it was Danneel taking it all back and apologizing.

His heart suddenly sank when he read "Jared" on the screen. Nonetheless he checked the message.

**Danneel tweeted that you two were getting a divorce? Is she serious?**

Tears began to fill up the rims of his eyes as he read the text over and over again. This is real.

Without responding to his friend Jensen accessed the internet on his phone and logged into twitter after a few tries of guessing his password in which he hadn't used in the longest time.

Sure enough, the first thing on the page was a tweet from Danneel, stating their divorce and asking if anyone wanted to go out for drinks to cheer her up.

Because she's obviously the one sitting at home alone crying right now.

Work starts bright and early the next day, so alcohol was out of question. If he started drinking he knew he wouldn't be able to stop until he was completely smashed.

Jared was away on a trip with Gen on his few days off from filming, so he didn't want to burden him on his days off.

Jensen continued to stare at the twitter page, suddenly noticing all of the tweets shared between his wife (Well, almost ex-wife) and some co-worker of hers.

He let out a shaky breath as his fingers slid over the touch screen to go back to the home page.

Salt water was still sliding down his face as he wiped his eyes.

Just before he was about to put his phone away he noticed Misha Collins had written a tweet about ten minutes before Danneel's.

**Misha Collins ** mishacollins

**Back at my trailer and ready to shoot some scenes for supernatural tomorrow!**

Jensen rubbed his eyes and sniffled as he logged out of twitter and texted his driver, asking him to come pick him up and drive him to the set.

-0.0-

By the time he made it back to the set Jensen was exhausted, having to laugh and joke around like the happiest guy on earth just to avoid talking about Danneel with his driver was a bit too much for the poor guy.

The soon to be divorced actor slowly made his way over to his co-star's trailer, not sure if he should really be bothering the guy with his problems.

Hesitantly, Jensen knocked on Misha's trailer door, still silently debating simply going to his trailer and crying himself to sleep.

Suddenly the trailer door flew open, nearly smacking Jensen in the face had he not reflexively dodged it.

"Jensen? Holy crap, are you alright? I heard what happened… twitter told me everything…" Said man nodded his head slowly as he stared at the floor, silently confirming what the other man already knew.

Misha licked his lips nervously as he held the door open and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Come on in…."

Jensen made his way inside silently, letting himself collapse on Misha's couch the second he got the chance.

"So…." Misha started awkwardly, not sure of what to do in a situation like this considering Jensen had always kept his feelings hidden and in check. "Umm…. So what happened….?"

A single tear rolled down the actor's cheek, just like on the T.V. show. "Dammit…" More tears began to stream down from glossy green eyes.

Blue eyes widened in response as they watched their co-worker cry uncontrollably for real. This wasn't acting.

"Uhhhh…. Wait…. Don't cry… I… umm… I'm sure everything will be just fine….?" Misha cringed at his own obvious lie. This isn't going too well…

The crying man buried his face in his hands as he muttered apologies.

Misha immediately sat down on the couch and grabbed Jensen's face, forcing the man to look him in the eye.

"Don't you dare apologize." More tears came streaming down Jensen's cheeks as he was captured into an embrace, his head resting against Misha's chest as he continued to cry, letting out all of his frustration and depression in the form of salt water.

They stayed like that for what seemed like the longest time before Misha realized Jensen wasn't crying anymore.

The only slightly shorter man slowly began to release his co-star, who immediately in response let his head fall into the other's lap.

It was then that it dawned upon Misha that Jensen was already unconscious having cried himself to sleep.

A long sigh escaped the twitter fanatic as he pulled out his phone and began composing a new tweet.

**Come on you guys. Who couldn't love this?**

Misha quickly took a picture of Jensen's sleeping face and posted it with his tweet. Because seriously. Who couldn't?

-0.0-

The next morning Jensen was awoken by a nudge in his side, rousing him from the unconscious.

"Wakey wakey~ I brought you some coffee to help wake you up. We have a rather long day of shooting ahead of us." Misha shoved a steaming cup of caffeine in the half asleep man's face.

Jensen began to rub his eyes while simultaneously yawning, making him look like an adorable little kid. Misha discreetly took another picture and wrote a tweet to go with it, smiling as he imagined how many re-tweets he was going to get.

**Re-tweet this if you want to piss off Jensen lol**

"Thanks…" the oblivious actor mumbled as he grabbed the coffee and started taking tiny sips at a time, letting his tongue adjust to the heat of the drink.

"No problem. We're needed in hair and makeup by the way." Jensen nodded slowly as he stood up, stretching out his limbs before following Misha out the door.

-0.0-

After getting all prettied up and thrown into their costumes, Jensen and Misha prepared for their first scene of the day.

The crew began to set up the set as Jensen and Misha waited in their designated chairs.

Jensen set down the script he had been re-reading and cleared his throat, successfully gaining his co-stars attention.

"I uhh…. Wanted to thank you… for putting up with me last night…." A tinge of red lit up the actor's face as he tried to not look so obviously uncomfortable.

"No problem." Was Misha's carefree response as he glanced back at his phone.

"Hmm… Jensen…. I'd say you just broke my record….. over 300,000 re-tweets…." Said man quirked an eyebrow, having no idea what the other one was even talking about.

"Re-tweets? I didn't even-" Misha's phone was quickly shoved in front of Jensen's face, the screen showing a picture of Jensen from a few hours ago and a message above it.

"Misha…" Jensen looked up to see said man's cheerfully smiling face. "You son of a-"

"Excuse me Mr. Collins, Ackles, you're needed on set. We're ready to start filming." That being said the small crew member quickly ran off to do whatever it was he needed to do, leaving the two of them together once more.

"You're welcome." Misha cooed before walking up and on set, getting in position.

Jensen sighed before following his friend onto the stage.

-0.0-

Filming ended late that night, having had to retake some of the scenes a few times do to something being wrong with the sound in all of the scenes where it had been raining.

Both actors were walking back to their trailers when Jensen's phone suddenly began ringing.

He looked to see who it was and froze. It was Danneel. Mixed emotions suddenly began whirling around inside of him as he debated even answering it.

Misha noticed the look on his face and snatched the other man's phone, clicking the green button and bringing the cellular device up to his ear, a grin on his face.

"Hola~" Was the response he gave to let Danneel know it was him on the phone and not Jensen.

"Yup. It's Misha. What's up?"

Jensen couldn't help but smile at Misha being just so…. Misha.

"mhmm~ Maybe a sock monkey hat." Now Jensen was completely confused as to where their conversation was going and what she had called about in the first place.

"Depends. Why?" Misha's expression dropped as he glanced at Jensen and then at the floor. "Yeah just a second…."

Misha handed off Jensen's phone back to the owner and continued to stare at the ground.

Confused as he was, Jensen brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Jen. I just wanted to let you know I'll be coming by with the divorce papers sometime later this week, kay?" A lump found its way to said man's throat as he tried to speak but couldn't get the words out.

"Jensen?"

"Umm… Yeah." And with that he hung up, not trusting himself to talk to her any longer than that.

"Sorry…. Maybe I shouldn't have given you the phone….." Misha frowned at his own mistake but was quickly taken aback as two hands cupped his face and forced him to look at Jensen.

"Don't you dare apologize." Jensen said with a smile as he copied Misha from last night.

Blue eyes began to widen in realization as he felt his cheeks begin to flush while staring at his co-star and friend.

Jensen let go of Misha's face and began walking back to their trailers. "Come on." He mumbled as he motioned for his friend to walk with him.

"Y-yeah… Coming."

-0.0-

The next day Jared was back in town for work and wouldn't shut up about his trip with Gen for a single second.

"And the ocean was so amazing! Gen heh she wore this sexy swimming suit and-"

"Will you EVER shut up?" Jensen stated in exasperation as Jared went on and on about his happy trip he was on with his wife who WASN'T divorcing him.

"Jared… I really do think now isn't the best time to be talking about this…." Misha motioned with his head over to Jensen, who was rubbing his forehead.

It took a minute but soon the giants face lit up in understanding as his eyes drifted to the ground.

"Right…. Sorry…"

"Quiet on set!" The director shouted as the extras and guest stars began to film their scene while the main cast sat in their chairs and watched silently.

Misha, being the man that he is, kept the best straight face he could muster as he slowly leaned forward and rested his head on Jensen's shoulder as if I were the most normal thing in the world.

Jared held back laughter as he watched Jensen slowly turn his head to stare at Misha, who in turn glanced up at Jensen just as he gave him the "Look" and Misha was out of there, laughing hysterically along side with Jared while Jensen just smiled at them both.

A crew member quickly glared at them and they all shut up, but smiles were still ever present on their faces.

-0.0-

That particular day of filming went by rather smoothly and ended early on in the evening.

"Hey guys!" Jared shouted as he ran up to Misha and Jensen just after their last scene was shot. "Want to have a few beers and watch the game tonight? Texas is playing~"

"Obvious win." Jensen stated while glancing at Misha, the one out of the three who wasn't from Texas.

"Obviously." Jared agreed while also looking at Misha as if he were clueless.

"White house."

J2 began to laugh as all three of them began making their way to the changing room.

"We can watch it in my trailer if you two bring the beer." Jensen suggested as he began changing into his regular attire.

"Sounds fine to me." Jared responded as he threw Sam's shirt next to Sam's jacket.

Misha simply nodded his agreement as he pulled out his phone and tweeted about watching football with J2.

Jensen was the first to change and make his way out of the changing rooms and onto the grass outside.

"See ya later!" He shouted over his shoulder as he walked toward his trailer to prepare for the game.

"Jensen!" Said man spun around at the sound of his name, only to come face to face with the woman he once married.

"Sign this quickly I'm in a hurry." Divorce papers and a pen were shoved at him in a hurry.

He stared down at the papers that signal the end of his marriage silently.

"I said hurry. I'm late." She took the packet of papers and opened them to the last page. "Now sign here and print here."

He did as he was told like an obedient child before she ripped them from his hands and walked away, mumbling a "Thanks" as she left.

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder as he turned to see the smiling face of Misha.

"Cheer up! You're better off without her anyway, seriously. Now let's go watch that game!" Jensen smiled back at his close friend, his heart pounding unusually quickly as he swung an arm around Misha's shoulder.

"I miss Texas…. And America…." Misha smiled at Jensen, raising his arm over his co-worker's shoulder happily.

"Yeah… I miss the white house." Jensen playfully shoved at Misha's face and dropped his arm to his side as he chuckled out a little half hearted "Shut up".

-0.0-

Approximately an hour later Jared, Jensen, and Misha were watching the game on television and drinking beer while simultaneously shouting at the screen in either disapproval or out of triumph and joy. Usually the latter seeing as how their home state was winning.

Poor Misha just so happened to be sitting in the middle of J2, a bad idea on his part.

"Aww! COME ON THAT WAS A FOUL!" Jared shouted as he spread his arms out and almost hit Misha in the face.

"Hell yeah it was!" Jensen joined in as he raised the beer to his lips and nearly banged his elbow up against Misha's "In the way" head.

"Well you guys this has been swell but uhh… I think I'm gonna-" Just as the man was about to stand up two hands grabbed his shoulders as Jared and Jensen pulled him back down into his seat.

"Don't even think about it." Jensen said without even glancing at Misha.

"Yeah. You have GOT to see these Texans kick ass."

The not-Texan slumped back down in his seat as J2 continued cheering and shouting like there was no tomorrow.

By the time the game was over Jared was pulling on his jacket, a huge grin on his features after watching his home state beat the crap out of the other team.

"Well I'll see ya'll later!" He shouted like a true Texan as he got out of Jensen's trailer while also waving good bye.

Just as Misha was about to turn off the TV. and leave he noticed Despicable Me was playing on one of the channels and clicked on it.

"Oooooh! Can I?" Misha asked excitedly as he turned to see Jensen half asleep next to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure."

Misha pulled out his phone and began to tweet.

**Hello my minions. I'm watching Despicable Me ;D lol**

Happily, the actor put his phone away and leaned back into the couch as he watched the movie.

Half way through the movie Misha felt something press up against his shoulder.

As he shifted to see what it was he noticed it was Jensen's head.

"Falling asleep during Despicable Me? I didn't know that was possible…." The man smiled cheerfully as he watched Jensen's eyelids flutter, indicating that he was dreaming.

"Sweet dreams" Misha whispered as he leaned in, kissing Jensen on the head.

A short gasp escaped the man's lips as he realized he just kissed his friends head while he was sleeping like some kind of creep.

The sleeping man began to shift ever so slightly as he pressed further against Misha's shoulder.

"…Misha…" He grumbled under his breath in his sleep, making said man's face turn pink.

Without really thinking Misha rested his hand on Jensen's head and pulled him closer as he slightly touched both of their lips together in a gentle kiss.

This simple action was all it took to make Jensen's eyes flutter open just in time to see Misha pull away.

Blue met green and all was silent, little minions muffled in the background as both men stared at each other without making a sound.

"I…" Misha started but couldn't seem to get the words out seeing as he had no idea what to say.

Jensen narrowed his eyes as he closed the distance between them in another kiss.

Misha quickly took control of the kiss, pressing against Jensen and lowering him onto the couch for better access.

A tongue slid up against Jensen's bottom lip and he immediately parted his lips to let it through.

Misha explored the other's mouth slowly, taking his time in doing so.

His explorations were cut short, however, when Jensen pulled away and took out his phone.

"What are you doing….?" Misha asked as he twisted his head to the side in order to see what Jensen was typing.

"Just a tweet."

**I love you Misha.**

Said man grinned as he grabbed the other's phone and gently tossed it on the ground.

"First tweet in years…. Sexy."

"I love you."

Misha stared down at Jensen's pink and nervous face.

"I love you too."

Misha rested his forehead up against Jensen's as they both smiled at each other.

Danneel was right. Her and Jensen's marriage would have never worked, because Jensen was meant to be with Misha all along.

**A/N: **

**Truth is this was very difficult to write…. So it probably sucks and I apologize greatly…. Very difficult to write a mean Danneel…. **

***cough*Anyway *cough* moving on to happier thoughts…. If anyone wants to follow me on twitter I have the link in my profile or it's just twitter (dot com slash) PaigeOlivar **

**That's where I'll b keepin posted on where I am with stories and links to different slash pairin things~ **

**Hope this wasn't too terrible hahaha I love ya guys! –PaigeOlivar4**


End file.
